A Doggy Day
by flaminghomos
Summary: The pranking master and his dog tier slime-sibling wife have some hot, barking-good times together.


One day, John had long busy day at work and he burst through the door with a suitcase in hand and called out to his sweet heart. Honey, I m home~! As he removes his hat putting it on the hat rack he finally sees his lovely wife crawling towards his feet. Bark Bark! John smiled brightly as he pats her lightly on the head causing her ears to twitch with excitement. Why hello there my dogtier waifu, how was your day today? Jade giggled and responded back to her lover It sure was RUFF! John held his hand over his face with a chuckle as there was the audience laughing in the background as well.

Oh you! The boy mentioned as he flamboyantly waves his hand forward. Jade jovially wagged her tail in a repeated motion panting and tugging his sleeve with her canine. Oh honeeey John whined. Do we really have to? Jade whimpered pleadingly as a single tear rolled down her cheek, John frowned as watching her like this broke his balls in two. Alright already suck my cock, my name is Nick CAGE he added as he began to do a way with his pants. Jade couldn t help but marvel at the grandiose penis throbbing before her.

She panted heavily as the heated flush on her cheeks fogged up her spectacles. Before he could expose his arousal to the ebony haired girl, a rubber green snake emerged from his trousers and exerted forth a NYEEEERRRRR to which Jade retorted with a THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? John began with a coy smirk sorry baby, you know I m a prankster~

Jade pouted, but regardless, began lapping at her lover s cock hungrily and as if John s penis was equal to a bowl of icy cold water on the 4th of July. Oh fuck baby, eat my cock like kibbles and bits! He groaned as he neared climax, with each stroke of her rough puppy tongue. It took no longer than five minutes for John Egbert to spread his seed all over his lover s ears, causing the semen to plug up her holes.

Show me your ass BITCH He demanded from the girl as she tilted her head trying to decipher his command. I SAAAAAAID As John paused he inserted a finger in each ear hole twisting them in a wet willy like motion. SHOW ME YOUR ASS BITCH! Jade yelped as her glasses flew off of her face while John grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her in the exact positioned as he desired.

UGUU~! She cried as her developed breasts bounced like an animu. John forced her panties to slide away tossing them onto the same place he hung his hat. Jade wagged her tail rapidly against his face causing a tingle in his nose to let out a horrendous sneeze. ACHOO! Out came droplets of his saliva all over her pale white butt cheeks which glistened to his enjoyment.

Calm down darling, you re getting too excited! He said as he began to grab her hips and slid his tongue onto her skin licking off the germs he had released onto her. Jade flinched as he began to twirl his wet organ onto her ass, making her tail stand up straight wide in the air. You like that huh, don t you baby? He asked as he spanked her soaked butt cheek. HAAAUUU~! She howled as he then began to open her butt cheeks to ram his member right into her pink hole.

She yelped loudly once again as he began to thrust into her violently, this doggy girl was getting what she finally wanted! JOHN BARK BARK BARK AWOOOOOO~! She whined to her lover loudly as everyone around the block heard. People stopped what they were doing in their ordinary life questioning if they should report the police for possible thoughts of animal abuse. John didn t care in the world what would happen, let her howl! She was his bitch and he loved her he dug his nails into her deeper as she whimpered from the pain but secretly enjoying it.

As the last thrust came in he finally released his unborn children into her gaping asshole, filling it with a hot wet sensation of pure ecstasy in which she desired. His semen oozed from her now open anus as her juices also escaped from her womanhood. Now lick up the remains left my dear, it s your special treat for being such a good girl! Jade turned her head back to face her owner and trotted towards the spilled fluids in which was about to stain the carpet.

Bark Bark!

John curled his lips into a warm smile and once again patted his beloved dog child on the head, loving the way she was lapping away at their juices and then lifted her head to lick his hand. I love you Jade He said sweetly to her as she wagged her tail in acceptance saying I love you too John~!

And then .

They lived pupply ever after.

The End


End file.
